


Shoelaces

by Pastel_Devil



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Italy can't tie his boots, M/M, Romano finds something being burned, and it's time to go train
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-15
Updated: 2018-11-15
Packaged: 2019-08-24 01:04:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16629929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pastel_Devil/pseuds/Pastel_Devil
Summary: Italy cant tie his boots





	Shoelaces

**Author's Note:**

> Idea goes to my Hetalia friend and her awesome impression of Italy. Typed up in gym class.

It was a normal day at a certain German's household. But then...

"Doitsu! Doitsu! I can't tie-a my boots!" Italy cried, bursting into Germany's office.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Because you have no shoe races..." Japan said, dumbfound

 

~Meanwhile~

"What-a the hell?" Romano said, staring at a small fire that he found.


End file.
